parejas de a dos
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: bien esta es una historia en que me inspire en uno de mis sueños
1. Chapter 1

Parejas de a dos parte 1

Hola amigos de fanfiction desde mi última historia hice que Eli y Alfa se hicieran novios y ahora les voy a crear a los demás de la banda novias y novio ahora la descripción de los personajes extra Delta es una troll de las cavernas su cabello se lo trenza y es de color anaranjado su vestimenta son unas botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla café claro, playera rosa claro de botones, Gamma es una topoide que viste unos zapatos bajos negros, un pantalón de mezclilla color gris oscuro y una playera blanca con flores amarillas, su cabello es negro y lo trae suelto y por ultimo Omega, es un chico de cabello negro, viste unas botas de color negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una playera verde oscura y un chaleco de color café claro, y todos ellos formaban una banda la llamada los "grecos" y si por alguna razón no saben cómo son las vestimentas planteadas a continuación de la historia pueden buscar en internet unas imágenes para que se den una idea de cómo se veían los personajes de esta historia bien esta historia comienza así

Era una mañana tranquila demasiado y en el refugio lo único interesante que había era salir a entrenar un poco a todos los estaba consumiendo el aburrimiento y desde que Eli y Alfa son novios casi podría decirse que pasan todo el día pegados y al resto de la banda le daba igual puesto que estaban muy felices por sus amigos hasta que en esa mañana paso algo sumamente interesante despertando a todos de su aburrimiento, llego el cartero entregando una carta para toda la banda y como Eli fue el que se dirigió por la carta todos le preguntaron

Alfa: amor ¿Quién manda la carta?

Eli: bien aquí dice que es de alguien anónimo

Kord: y ¿Para quién es?

Eli: aquí dice que va dirigida a toda la banda

Trixie: ¿Qué es?

Eli: no lo se déjenme revisar

Entonces Eli reviso la carta y se sorprendió tanto que no trato ocultarlo pero como Alfa noto ese cambio de ánimo le dijo

Alfa: amor, ¿estás bien?

Eli: si pero un poco sorprendido

Alfa: a ver déjame ver

Ella también al ver la carta se quedó con la misma cara de sorpresa que Eli tenía hace rato, entonces lo demás les preguntaron

Kord: oigan chicos ¿Qué dice la carta?

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Parejas de a dos parte 2

Trixie: si debe de ser algo muy impresionante

Eli: y así es

Kord: nos podrían decir

Alfa: claro miren dice así

Querida banda de Shane (Eli, Kord, Trixie, Pronto, Alfa)

Esta carta es para darles una muy cordial invitación al baile anual de la caverna Lumino que se llevara a cabo el día viernes 23 de mayo a las 7:00 p.m. sin más por el momento les deseamos tengan un excelente día.

Alfa: eso es todo

Y cuando los volteo a ver ellos ya estaban tan asombrados como ellos ya que

Trixie: eso es impresionante

Pronto: al fin reconocen a Pronto el magnifico

Kord: es asombroso

Eli: ¿pero no se supone que ustedes ya debieron de ir a un baile de estos aquí dice que se celebra cada año?

Alfa: es cierto lo que él dice

Trixie: si sé que sonara extraño pero a esta fiesta solo invitan a ciertas personas

Eli: bien es suficiente para mí

Alfa: si tienes razón eso es motivo suficiente

Trixie: motivo ¿para qué?

Alfa: pues para que vayamos al centro comercial

Trixie: que bien te mostrare una tienda donde tienen vestidos muy hermosos

Alfa: está bien

Entonces ellas salieron en sus mecas hasta llegar al centro comercial cuando llegaron Trixie llevo a Alfa hasta la tienda de la que le había hablado y empezaron a buscar sus vestidos

Mientras con los chicos

Eli: bien las chicas se fueron a escoger sus vestidos y nosotros mientras que hacemos

_**Continara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Parejas de a dos parte 3

Kord: como que, que hacemos, también tenemos que ir a escoger trajes

Pronto: si el Troll tiene razón

Eli: pues que estamos esperando

Ya en el centro comercial los chicos habían acabado de sus compras pero se quedaron a esperar a las chicas que como siempre en el caso de las mujeres aún no se decidían por ninguno así que esto fue lo que paso

Alfa: oye Trixie ¿ya elegiste tu vestido?

Trixie: no la verdad es que no me decido por ninguno y ¿tu?

Alfa: estoy igual que tú no me decido por ninguno

Y así pasaron unas horas hasta que encontraron el vestido perfecto Alfa se compró un vestido morado hasta la rodilla con lentejuelas tipo sirena y Trixie se compró un vestido verde oscuro hasta la rodilla con lentejuelas tipo imperio y después de eso se dirigieron donde los chicos y les dijeron

Alfa: bien yo ya tengo mi vestido

Trixie: yo también

Eli: entonces ya podemos irnos

Alfa: bien ustedes ya se pueden ir pero yo tengo que buscar unos zapatos o zapatillas dependiendo de que encuentre

Trixie: si ella tiene razón yo también voy a buscar unos zapatos

Kord: bien yo no sé pero yo ya me voy

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico va contigo

Eli: bien chicas las vamos a esperar en el refugio

Alfa: está bien cariño nos vamos tan pronto acabemos de nuestras compras

Entonces los chicos se retiraron de aquel lugar o eso fue lo que les hicieron creer

Ya que los chicos se fueron Alfa y Trixie tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para poder elegir todo su conjunto de fiesta y cuando ya estaban por irse una voz conocida las distrajo

Voz: hola chicas

Alfa: Eli ¿eres tú?

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Parejas de a dos parte 4

Voz: como adivinaste

Alfa: tú tienes una voz inconfundible

Alfa: y hablando de otro tema ¿no te habías ido con los chicos?

Eli: si pero me preocupe un poquis

Alfa: ok

Eli: y ustedes ¿ya terminaron sus compras?

Alfa: bien en si yo ya finalice mis compras

Trixie: si yo también ya acabe

Eli: y ¿Qué se compraron?

Alfa: bien yo te diré sorpresa, sorpresa lo veras hasta el mero día

Eli: ok está bien, y ¿tú que te compraste Trixie?

Trixie: creo que yo también te voy a dejar con la duda

Eli: ok será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se haga tarde

Alfa: tienes razón

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk

Maurice: señor tengo informes que dicen que la banda de Shane fue invitada a la fiesta de la caverna Lumino

Blakk: ¿y sabes si van a ir?

Maurice: mis informantes dicen que si

Blakk: es hora de iniciar un nuevo plan para poder capturarlos a todos de una vez por todas

De vuelta en el refugio

Alfa como siempre estaba entrenando hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de Eli era una voz muy dulce que le decía

Eli: oye ya has entrenado demasiado ¿no lo crees?

Alfa: no lo creo tal vez a ti te parezca mucho pero no lo es

Eli: ven vamos a sentarnos, pero porque te concentras tanto en siempre estar mejorando tus estrategias si ya eres demasiado talentosa

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Parejas de a dos parte 5

Alfa: pues porque cuando aún estaba mi padre con vida yo siempre lo veía platicando con mi madre acerca de cuándo iba a empezar a entrenarme para poder luego venir aquí a BajoTerra, pero desgraciadamente nunca pudo entrenarme, y por eso es que yo siempre trato de mejorar todos los días porque nunca supe lo que era un entrenamiento de verdad, y yo siempre quise ser tan poderosa como mi padre

Eli: si pues yo siento casi lo mismo solo que yo no me dedico mucho a entrenar, yo me dedico a estudiar mis estrategias y a mejorarlas en tal caso de que algo este mal

Alfa: si lo sé pero es que nosotros somos tan diferentes pero tan iguales que no puedo comprenderlo

Eli: ni yo lo logro entender

Alfa: si, lo sé pero que le vamos a hacer

En ese momento se voltearon a ver y se abrazaron, estaban a punto de besarse pero adentro del refugio los estaban espiando en ese momento cierto troll les grito y les dijo

Kord: oigan ya pueden venir a cenar Pronto hizo uno de sus "famosos" platillos topoides

Los dos simplemente se separaron muy rápidamente y muy sonrojados puesto que no esperaban eso

Eli: si ahorita vamos

Alfa: si ya vamos para allá

Eli se paró y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ya cuando los dos estaban de pie se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde Pronto ya tenía su "famoso" y "delicioso" platillo topoide y solo porque no había otra cosa que comer tuvieron que comerse su "famoso" y "delicioso" platillo topoide

Ya después de terminar de comer estuvieron platicando de cosas de la fiesta

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk

Blakk: Maurice, trae a mi aprendiz

Maurice: enseguida, señor

Twist: me mandó llamar señor

Blakk: Twist, tengo un trabajo para ti

Twist: de que se trata señor

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Parejas de a dos parte 6

Blakk: bien vas a infiltrarte en la fiesta de la caverna Lumino, ahí vas a esperar a que lleguen todos los invitados, luego vas a cerrar las todas las posibles rutas de escape menos la puerta principal, ahí es donde entramos nosotros y capturamos a la banda de Shane

Twist: pero y si deciden luchar

Blakk: por eso no te preocupes que en esa fiesta está estrictamente prohibido llevar armas

Twist solo hizo una sonrisa diabólica y se retiro

En el refugio

Pasaron los días y llego el día de la fiesta, los chicos ya estaban listos esperando a las chicas en la entrada hasta que

Eli: chicas nosotros ya estamos listos

Alfa: si ya vamos ustedes adelántense nosotras los alcanzamos

Trixie: si porque nos falta mucho

Eli: de acuerdo ya nos vamos

Entonces ellas se quedaron otro buen rato arreglándose el cabello, maquillándose, etc.

Cuando salieron ya se les estaba haciendo tarde así que solo tomaron sus mecabestias y partieron rumbo a la caverna Lumino, en el camino se encontraron a otras chicas y por cortesía se presentaron

Desconocida1: hola mi nombre es Delta

Desconocida2: hola mi nombre es Gamma

Alfa: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Alfa

Trixie. Hola gusto en conocerlas mi nombre es Trixie

Delta: y a ¿dónde se dirigen?

Alfa: nosotras íbamos rumbo a la caverna Lumino

Gamma: que coincidencia nosotras también vamos para allá

Trixie: en serio

Delta: si oigan y si nos vamos juntas

Alfa: es una gran idea

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Parejas de a dos parte 7

Trixie: de acuerdo

Gamma: ok será magnifico

Ya iban de camino a la caverna Lumino

Mientras con los chicos también se encontraron con un chico en el camino y también por cortesía se presentaron

Desconocido: hola me llamo Omega

Eli: hola mi nombre es Eli

Kord: yo me llamo Kord

Pronto: yo soy Pronto el magnifico

Omega: y ¿A dónde se dirigen?

Eli: nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia la caverna Lumino

Omega: ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos juntos?

Eli: es una gran idea

Kord: me parece bien

Pronto: a Pronto el magnífico le parece bien

Los chicos llegaron primero a la caverna Lumino, pero se quedaron esperando en la puerta así que Omega les pregunto

Omega: oigan que están haciendo ahí parados

Eli: oh es que estamos esperando a unas chicas

Omega: ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo que esperar a unas chicas

Eli: ok

En ese momento llegaron todas las chicas y al llegar todos absolutamente todos los chicos que las estaban esperando quedaron boquiabiertos y todos dijeron al unísono

Todos: están muy hermosas

A lo que ellas también respondieron al unísono

Todas: muchas gracias

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Parejas de a dos parte 8

Como ya saben Alfa traía un hermoso vestido tipo sirena morado, Trixie traía un hermoso vestido tipo imperio verde oscuro, Delta traía un hermoso vestido tipo ceñido rosa y Gamma traía un hermoso vestido de tipo talle bajo amarillo

Los chicos bien Eli traía un smoking negro, Kord traía un traje negro, Omega traía un frac negro y Pronto traía un chaqué negro

Y entonces empezó la fiesta y como Blakk lo había planeado Twist había logrado infiltrarse en la fiesta, había sellado todas las entradas y posibles salidas menos la principal según lo planeado

Y cuando ya estaban todos adentro de la caverna Lumino Twist llamo a Blakk para que hiciera su aparición y capturara a toda la banda de Shane, entonces Blakk lego y les dijo

Blakk: vaya, vaya pero si es la banda de Shane la que ahora está atrapada en esta caverna

Eli: eso es lo que tú crees

Se dirigió a las personas que estaban ahí y les dijo

Eli: vayan hacia las salidas de emergencia

Entonces se dirigieron hacia las salidas pero no podían salir puesto que estaban bloqueadas, en eso un chico se puso al lado de Blakk y les dijo

Chico: no van a salir nunca de aquí

Eli: ¿Quién eres tú?

En eso se su camuflaje desapareció y el chico era Twist

Eli: ¡Twist!

Twist: oh no te sorprendas Eli, y veo q no vienen solos

Eli: no metas a ellos en esto

Alfa: y yo que creí que ustedes habían aprendido su lección la última vez

Blakk: tal vez tú seas talentosa en los lanzamientos pero ahora sin lanzadora, sin babosas, no eres nada

Eli: ¡déjala en paz!

Alfa: no, está bien me está haciendo enojar lo que será bueno en esta situación, vuelvo en seguida

En eso Alfa se retiró de aquel lugar pero como ya saben ella se crio con el clan sombra y en consecuencia le habían dado un sombra transportados como el que tenía Danna Por y se teletransporto hasta el refugio buscando las lanzadoras de sus amigos y eligiendo el arsenal que se iba a llevar, entonces regreso a la caverna y cuando llego vio que sus amigos estaban tratando de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero era inútil dado a que los demás tenían armas y además babosas malvadas entonces ella regreso y les dijo

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Parejas de a dos parte 9 capítulo final

Alfa: vengan tengo algo para ustedes

Eli: amor ahora no es tiempo para regalos, y además ¿a dónde te fuiste?

Alfa: no son regalos son sus lanzadoras y algunas babosas

Eli: wow increíble ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

Alfa: luego te explico

Kord: no los quisiera interrumpir pero ¡nos están disparando!

Trixie: si chicos tenemos que pensar en un plan

Alfa: estas en lo cierto pero yo ya lo tengo es un tiro que los dejara indefensos a todos, pero necesito tiempo

Eli: no te preocupes por eso los distraeremos el tiempo necesario para que puedas efectuar ese tiro

Alfa: gracias

Kord: pero ¿estas segura de que eso los detendrá?

Alfa: no tanto pero estoy un 80% segura de que podría funcionar

Trixie: bien tendremos que confiar en las probabilidades

Eli: bien andando

Entonces salieron de su escondite y la batalla fue muy cruel hasta que Alfa dijo

Alfa: Blakk prepárate para ser destruido

Blakk: jajajajaja, no me hagas reír

Entonces Alfa se preparó para su disparo pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de los guardias de Blakk se puso atrás de ella para tenderle una emboscada entonces la atrapo y la metió en una celda que traían pero como los de la banda se dieron cuenta trataron de salvar pero mientras se distraían con salvar a Alfa los demás guardias se pusieron en marcha y atraparon a Delta, Gamma y Trixie, pero como siempre los chicos se preocuparon demasiado y puesto que como Eli se preocupó más que todos (ya sabemos por quién) se propuso a hacer el tiro de quíntuple fusión mientras los demás se encargaban de los guardias Eli fue por la lanzadora de Alfa y realizo el tiro entonces logro derrotar a Blakk y a sus guardias, y por supuesto lograron rescatara las chicas , pero como la fiesta aún no había acabado y no había tantos daños decidieron continuarla como si nada hubiera pasado

Entonces empezó el baile y cada quien se fue con su pareja (Delta y Kord, Trixie y Omega, Gamma y Pronto, y por supuesto Eli y Alfa) todos estaban bailando pero no tanto como Eli y Alfa los cuales en la última canción que fue una muy romántica se habían acercado mucho el uno del otro hasta que sus bocas estaban a solo centímetros y entonces se fueron acercando cada vez más y más hasta que se estuvieron lo bastantemente cerca como para poderse besar, y todos los que estaban presentes en ese mismo instante dijeron

Todos (menos Eli y Alfa): awwwww que lindo

Entonces se fueron separando lentamente y se dijeron

Eli y Alfa: te amo

Eli: no más de lo que yo te amo a ti

Y así acabo la fiesta se fueron con grandes recuerdos y nuevos amores bien amigos de Fanfiction hemos llegado al final de esta historia espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
